We Really Mustn't
by Reinedupapillon
Summary: In a country that decides the life of its citizens, a young soldier and his community companion break one of the biggest rules, falling in love. Will the change a nation or die trying? Kevedd. AU!utopia The beginning is short, but I hope you enjoy. I apologise for the cliche-ness. Enjoy! Also, leave your reviews/criticisms please c: mwuah
1. Prologue

Hi readers! Thank you for reading this. It isn't complete yet, as this is only the prologue. But I hope you enjoy. This is the first story I've posted in a few years. It is a utopian AU. And I apologise for my rusty style. I hope you readers will stick with me and enjoy it, as I am writing it for you all in the fandom.

The main pairing is Kevedd, from Ed, Edd n Eddy.

I do not own the characters or the show, only this story.

Prologue

The year is 2036. The world is no longer as it once was, a Great War threatening to destroy the nation. The leaders who survived used this opportunity to turn on their own. It is no longer the land of the free, the people now having to follow insane rules set by these new leaders. They must all be happy, the people must all obey, and they must all submit to the council and soldiers on any law, as it is for their own protection.

Furthermore, love is a thing of the past. The people are forbidden to fall in love. Forbidden to lay with another. Forbidden to even think of a person in a way other than companionship. This people's a stronger, more intelligent people.

The rule was put in place a few years after the United States accepted its leaders orders and allowed them complete control-after all, they believed it to be the only way to survive. The high council decided that it wasn't necessary and wished to control the genetics that came into the word, to stunt the weak. So they chose the strongest and the smartest to be breeders and forbade anyone else.

Breeding wasn't like it once was before. There were no natural births any longer. Instead, they took the eggs and sperm of each chosen and modified it, fertilising the egg and putting the embryo in incubators.

It wasn't accepted at first, as those who were married got torn apart and those who were in love, jailed. unfortunately, they couldn't fight against the military or their high councils words as these men only had their best interest in mind.

A few have spoken out since, or birthed a natural child. Those who birthed the naturals were either "jailed" or forced into hiding. The ones who spoke against it were missing. No one knew what happened to the parents, as they weren't seen again, but the babies who were birthed naturally were sent to a center and disposed of.

The chosen parents do care for their child on an individual basis; moving to small communities, where they grow up as happy children and trained to be useful to society.

The breeding centers taught parental figures to be stern and make their children obey while also giving them a healthy, happy environment.

It is here where I bring you to Peach Creek, a small community out of many, meant for children. All of whom seem to be growing up as naturally as they can, experiencing the normalcy that is youth.


	2. The Simple Days

**Here is the first chapter. It isn't immediate with the plot, rather a build up to it. I hope you will continue to stick with me!**

**I thought it would be nice to have them grow up much the beforehand only start noticing the effects of the leaders and oppression after they get older. **

**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy **

**Thank you for the support and views c:**

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

_The Simple Days_

Under a large oak tree, three friends sat together to enjoy the afternoon sun as well as each others company. Classes ended an hour before which allowed them to now go out and relax before going home to do homework.

"Eddy, I do not believe another scam is in our best interest." DoubleD warned with a wag of his finger towards his friend.

"Aw, c'mon Sockhead! It's just a little fun. Plus, we are gonna make money this time!" Eddy assured his friend, a grin on his face.

Edd let out a sigh, "very well, Eddy. We will attempt this plan of yours, but if we get in trouble, you are to take the fault."

And so they spent less than an hour putting together a plan and getting the materials necessary for it, two cameras, a printer, some ink and disguises.

"Now, Ed, go find the girls and be real quiet. You don't want them to know you are photographing them." Eddy grinned to his tall and dopey friend who saluted him and ran off to do as told.

"I will not fail you, Eddy!" He called.

DoubleD waited, holding his camera, "you want me to go get pictures of Kevin and the others? Eddy, I still do not believe black mail is the best idea..." He said softly, the smarter Ed did not want to end up beaten by their bully.

"It will be fine! A few pics and then you're home, lickety-split! After, I'll print them out, send copies and we will use it against them until they pay up!"

Edd still looked unsure, but he was never able to argue against his friend, "Eddy..."

"C'mon, Sockhead! Have I ever done you wrong?" Eddy asked and after his friend hesitated on response, he held his hand up, "don't answer, just go!"

Edd sighed and nodded, heading out of their hang out to go do as he asked. He snuck behind the bushes near Kevin's home, the redhead in the garage working on his bike. The cyan eyed boy watched for any sort of wrong doing, and when he did see something, he snapped a picture. It went off with a bright flash and it was there that he gulped as the bully turned around.

Kevin's eyes glared at the obvious Edd, leaving his bike and storming over to the male. "What are ya doing, dork?" He demanded, snatching the camera.

"S-salutations, Kevin! I was merely taking a picture of you for a scrapbook I am working on! So I can remember all of my friends and acquaintances!" Edd formulated that quickly as he forced a shy smile and his eyes stared at the other, hopeful that he'd believe him. It appeared that the male wasn't buying it as he went through the camera.

Kevin deleted his picture and tossed the camera back, "tell that shrimp that he is a dork." He tossed the camera to the frail boy, who fumbled it a bit but managed to hold on. "Don't let me catch you taking my picture again, got it?"

"O-of course, Kevin!" Edd said with speed and then watched as he returned to his garage.

'Is that all he is going to do?' Edd asked himself, as the boy retreated. 'Oh, why am I questioning such a thing! My face is still intact! This was a bad idea!' He turned quickly on his heels and went back to where Eddy waited.

When he arrived there, he had seen that Ed had returned, tied up and carried by angry girls who were all calling Eddy and Ed creeps. He decided it would be safer to return to his home instead of to the mob, so he went home and kicked off his shoes.

Edd put them in their cubby and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He was alone, something expected by the young Edd. His parents were brilliant and often away on medical missions or research of medicine. It wasn't as if he despised them for choosing the job over him, after all, they became breeders due to their brains, not of their own choice. Edd sighed and cleaned up, starting his homework afterwards.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kevin shook his head after the dork left his yard. Man, he was... He was such a dork! "I can't believe he thought I'd buy that! He was hiding in the bush!" Kevin mused, leaving his bike and going into his home. He would have pummeled the intelligent Ed if it hadn't been for the smile. It made him feel calm. Perhaps it was because the boy was like a rabbit or something, cute and unsure.

Kevin stopped walking, "that dork is not cute." He said out loud, frowning in disbelief at his thoughts. He knew it was forbidden to think anything like that of anyone, but the thought still plagued his mind. Double Dork was cute. Kevin grunted, heading to his room to rest.

They were only twelve and just now getting into their designating classes in school, training for soldiers, care giving courses, science courses, and so on.

Kevin always knew he'd be a soldier, his parents were. His mother didn't carry the soldier air like his father did though. She was calmer, more caring. His father, trained him, molded him and was forceful with ideas. Kevin was quick, strong and competitive. He used sports to train and get into shape. _(AN: Of course sports still exist, its how people got entertainment and kept their sanity and sports have always existed)_

Two of the Eds would probably be soldiers too. But not Double D, he was smart and frail. Maybe he'd be a doctor. Kevin chuckled, "Doctor Dweeb." It had a nice ring to it.

**XXxxxxxxxxxxXX**

**TBC**~

**that is all for now, I tried not to focus solely on one of them, but it didn't exactly work in my favour. I apologize for any flaw in character. If you point it out, I will fix it promptly! **

**This is them young. I will have a second chapter, that shows more of the affections and complications with the inability to experience emotions for another... Especially in a hormonal time.**

**Also, I believe that even as a young person in a society that doesn't show affection towards a lover, the feelings would still be experienced as they age.**

**yeah... Well, thank you for reading! Review please! Mwuah! **


	3. AN

**Im so sorry. The update will be up in the next few days. I'm working on it. I haven't been motivated to write it and then I wrote it and it didnt save and I am so sorry. So I am rewriting it.** please forgive me...

on the other side of this, I'm writing another too. It will be short and cute.


End file.
